Un momentoyo no te amo
by Legolas3
Summary: Remus decide que debe confesarle su amor a Sirius, pero no obtiene la respuesta que hubiera deseado, y años despues descubre un secreto, demasiado tarde.


Nota1: Los derechos de los personajes como siempre son de J.K. Rowling, solo los tome prestados.

Nota2: Spoiler del quinto libro... en un acontecimiento....

Titulo: Un Momento..... yo no te amo 

- Tantos años de dudas, tanta tristeza que me ha acarreado, y al fin se lo dije, seguí el consejo, y mira  a lo que me llevo- el joven se recargo contra uno de los muros, del largo pasillo que había estado siguiendo, aunque sin un rumbo definido- ahora duele mas, tal ves antes tenia la esperanza de este secreto, de amarlo así, pero.. no te basto- el joven golpeo con fuerza el muro- tenias que seguir a tu corazón, ¡OH Remus eres un tonto!- el joven escondió el rostro entre sus manos , las lagrimas se deslizaban contra su voluntad- no puedo- limpio con enfado las lagrimas- no puedo llorar por ti, me lo prometí, tengo que ser fuerte, tengo que aceptar tu decisión- el joven apretó los labios con furia y cerro las manos en puños, casi al punto de lastimarse las palmas- aunque me duela, siempre fue tu decisión... soy un tonto por enamorarme de ti- el joven dejo toda su furia, recordando lo que había ocurrido, tan solo unos momentos atrás.

+++++Flash Back ++++++

- ¿Y bien Remus?- un joven de largo cabello negro se volteo a ver a otro de cabello castaño que lo seguía de cerca- ¿qué era lo que tenias que decirme?- el muchacho se paro resueltamente, apenas contemplando el rostro del otro joven, que mostraba un gran nerviosismo.

- Yo...- había esperado tanto este momento, y ensayado tanto estas palabras , y ahora su boca se negaba a dejarlas salir, tantas veces imaginado este instante, tantas posibles respuestas que vendrían- yo...

- Vamos, Remus, lo que sea puedes decírmelo , somos amigos, y además tengo que preparar un par de bromas- Sirius observaba intrigado al muchacho.

- Yo...- Remus tomo aire tratando de tomar valor, lo que vendría después no debía detenerlo- hay una persona que me gusta.

- Al fin Remus, ya era hora- Sirius observo feliz a su tímido amigo- así que lo que quieres son consejos para conquistarla, ¿ya te le declaraste?- Sirius actuaba como todo un experto, su mente perdida en otros pensamientos, aguardando el triste momento que vendría.

- No... yo lo estaba tratando de hacer en este momento- Remus enrojeció notablemente, y las palabras se le atoraron.

- ¿Qué...?- Sirius observo sorprendido a su amigo, las palabras de él, ¿no podía ser que..?, como se odio en ese instante.

- ¿No lo entiendes?... Sirius yo, todo este tiempo he tratado de decírtelo, no se como ocurrió, no se por que paso, pero... te quiero mas que a un amigo, yo te am...am  te – las palabras se le atoraron en la boca, y aun mas al contemplar la mirada de tristeza en los ojos de Sirius.

- Remus yo... – Sirius movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, tratando de ordenar sus ideas.

- Dime algo Sirius, tan solo algo- Remus  sitio que la respuestas no era la esperada, sintió el dolor empezando a  recorrer su corazón.

- Espera...un momento Remus... yo.. yo no te amo- Sirius cerro los ojos para no ver la cara de desolación de su amigo, era muy difícil decir eso  y menos a su amigo.

- Yo...- Remus sonrió tristemente- yo sabría que dirías algo así, perdóname... – Remus respiraba fuertemente tratando de contener la lagrimas, no iba a humillarse mas, ni a causarle pesar a él-fui un tonto, no tenia ningún derecho a decirte esto- Remus se inclino ligeramente y después levanto la mirada, caminando orgullosamente, dio la vuelta – te ruego que olvides todo, y perdona si te ofendí- Remus permitió a sus piernas correr, lejos ahora que las lagrimas no podían ser retenidas por mas tiempo, antes de que su vos se quebrara completamente.

- Remus...- Sirius trato de correr y detenerlo, pero no podía, lo dañaría mas, rompería el poco orgullo que su amigo quería mantener- perdóname, pero no puedo amarte, como tu lo deseas- Sirius observo tristemente al lejano fugitivo.

- Bien hecho- un joven se desprendió de las sombras cercanas.

- Maldito- el joven se volteo a ver a ese otro de voz áspera- lo hice, ahí esta... ahora cumple y no vayas a decir nada del secreto de Remus, ni siquiera a tus amigos, serpiente...- el joven de cabello negro, apretó los puños.

- Siempre cumplo mi palabra Black- el muchacho sonrió hiriente-  y recuerda, si le dices la verdad a Lupin, toda la escuela se enterará de su secreto, y aunque el director lo apruebe, no creo que los padres de familia lo acepten.

- Esperare, por que , ¿qué puedes hacer una ves que hayamos dejado a tras Hogwarts?, nada Snape... ya no podrás hacer nada- Sirius, sonrió con ese ultimo rayo de esperanza.

- No te creas tan seguro Black... el director me habrá mandado callar el incidente, pero... lo cierto es que ese licántropo trato de asesinarme.. si el ministerio se enterara... bueno digamos que tu amigo no duraría mucho en Azkaban...- el joven sonrió con deleite- ahora si me lo permites me retiro- Severus se alejo, dejando a un abatido Sirius.

- Perdóname Remus, pero me importa mas tu bienestar, que este sentimiento... aunque mi corazón también se rompa- Sirius se dejo caer, no pudiendo sus piernas soportar mas ese terrible peso, ese secreto que se quedaría enterrado. 

++++++De vuelta ++++++

- ¿Remus?- un joven se acerco corriendo, al ver a una abatida figura tratando de contener los sollozos.

- James- el joven levanto la cara a la mención de su nombre- ¿qué ocurrió?, le .. ¿le dijiste a Sirius?...- James comprendió que eso era lo único que podía poner a su amigo de esa forma.

- Si.. y fue tal como debió ser... el no me ama... pero le agradezco que no me odie- Remus limpio las renuentes lagrimas y trato de componer una sonrisa, intento que derivo en una mueca amarga- es mejor así.

- Pero... yo creí, que el sentía algo por ti...- James  sostuvo a su amigo en sus brazos.

- No... James, por favor no vuelvas a mencionar esto... yo deseo olvidar que cometí esta tontería- Remus se incorporo con la ayuda de su amigo- desde hoy fingiré, que nada paso, enterraré ese equivocado sentimiento en lo mas profundo de mi alma- Remus ahora si dirigió una resuelta mirada a su amigo- te lo ruego, guarda ese secreto.

- Siempre- James, no podía entender, el alentó a Remus, por que estaba casi seguro  de que Sirius, sentía algo también... parece que el casi, si importaba.

+++++++ Años después +++++

Los años pasaron casi sin darnos cuenta, y durante todo este tiempo, ¿no se por que nunca te pude borrar?, aunque trate de alejarme... ¿era por que ibas a traicionarnos?, es por eso que .... y  fue cuando me alegró, que no hubieras correspondido a mi sentimiento.. tu un traidor que mato a las personas mas queridas para mi... tu un traidor , al que.. al que ame y espere durante todos estos años, en medio de la oscuridad.

Y cuando corrí a abrazarte, una ves que te supe inocente, tu correspondiste a mi abrazo, pero nada mas... nada había cambiado en tu corazón, aun era tu amigo y solo eso, yo lo respete... sabes que lo hice.

Pero por que cuando es demasiado tarde es que encontré la verdad, por que cuando te volví a perder; por que no te lo pude decir, eso era lo que tenia en manos, tu diario... un perdido diario que encontré en una de las viejas habitaciones de aquella casa que fue tuya, un diario en el que confesaste la verdad... me amabas.... ese era realmente el sentimiento que no pudiste decirme, y me mentiste, para protegerme de Snape, me mentiste todo ese tiempo, para proteger mi secreto, y como me odié en ese momento, por tantas veces que pensé que te odiaba por no corresponderme...

Lo único que pude hacer fue correr con el diario en manos, tenia que saber la verdad, pero cuando llegue a Grimauld Place, teníamos que partir inmediatamente, con Harry en peligro, como te rogué que te quedaras, pero siempre fuiste un testarudo... deje atrás el diario que observaste,  me dijiste que pronto me explicarías, que ahora el deber como padrino debía anteponerse.

Y dentro ya del departamento de misterios, una ves  dejaste tu forma de perro; prometiste que hablaríamos de ello, prometiste que tu corazón al fin diría la verdad... y oiría la respuesta que ese día quise escuchar....

Como me duele, al pensar que esas fueron las ultimas palabras que intercambiamos... jamás pude decirte que te amaba, que mi corazón aguardo siempre por ti...ni siquiera pude cerrar tus ojos, en muda despedida... tan solo te fuiste; y te llevaste mis lagrimas de nuevo, te llevaste mi corazón; sin esperanza que me quedo, sino nada.

Solo me dejaste atrás las viejas paginas de un diario, donde leí las palabras que tantas veces quise escuchar de tus labios... creí que era una broma, me enfrente a gritos a Severus... y el lo confeso, y no si odiarlo, no si me queda suficiente  humanidad para tener un sentimiento...

Ahora, solo contemplo las viejas paginas, leo una y otra ves esa confesión, e imagino que hubiera pasado de no ser un licántropo... de no haber gente que me odiara , y de haber podido escuchar hace tantos años, un ... yo también te amo... Remus...

¿Por qué lo se, hoy que es demasiado tarde?....

James tenia razón, tu me amabas... salúdalo de mi parte, y aguarden los dos, pronto me reuniré con ustedes...y entonces podré escuchar la respuesta, que espere y esperare tantos años.

Y nunca mas me volverás a decir ... no te amo....

Fin.......

Notas: Como me encanta escribir pequeños dramas, para distraerme....


End file.
